vengeance_universefandomcom-20200214-history
5. The Eve
The Eve - So, what is your… Kartia, like? – Santa gave Ostar a cup of tea. – What does it… look like? - Thank you… Kartia is beautiful. Our sun is blue, we have many jungles and forests. Though anything on it has the teeth to kill you. Yet we prosper. – Ostar took a sip of tea, her face showed disgust from the taste. - How many are there of you? - Enough. We don't count how many we have… However Kartia certainly has more landmass. - You don't have seas? - Fado, Rhad, Gode, Gro. These are the names of our biggest seas. They are enclosed by land, yes, but also Kartia is simply bigger in size. There are thousands of cities and just villages. They are much closer to each other than yours… At times… - Do you have winters as well? - Yes, it snows every now and then. – Ostar looked at the outside window. It wasn't snowing heavily but there still a white wasteland of snow. – Where is this place exactly? - North Pole. It is the northest point on Earth. There is nothing more to the north than this. - So there is a pole? – Ostar asked. - Heh, yes. Same with the South pole. - There is a pole there too? - … yes. And someone was trying to steal it one time. - What? Steal a pole? – Ostar pictured this man picking up a long pole that was sticking out of the ground. - He got bored with trying, declared himself victorious and went back where he came from. Weird man, he is… Ghati came into the hall, hissing at one of Santa's minions, an elf. - Ghati! Rako bar! – Ostar ordered the cat. – I am sorry, I tried disciplining him but he is harder than usual. - You had more cats before? - No. – Ghati jumped on Ostar's lap and started purring under her hand. – We have our own kind of… pets… We call them rito. They are much bigger than anything I saw on Earth yet. Even though they are aggressive in the wilds, they are easy to tame. My rito, Jvank, is of a common breed from Arvel Tad. They live in forests and hunt alone. It is not easy to capture one, but their training is not as bad as… cats. – she scratched behind Ghati's ear. - You have like... Claws and… How are you not… - Hurting him? Well I am used to having claws, you know… I was born with them… - she looked at Santa confused. - Sir!... – an elf came in. – Oh… miss. – he bowed to Ostar. – Sir, the ride is ready. - What ride? – Ostar stood up, Ghati jumping on her shoulder. - You will see. - Are you liking it? – Santa drove a snowmobile with Ostar in the back, through the snow wasteland around his hidden home. – Ha, ha! - Certainly better than just sitting around! – Ostar liked the speed. - Ha, ha, ha! They rode seemingly for hours, although just fifteen minutes passed. - This is great, isn't it? - It is. Santa stopped the motor. And looked around. - This is as far as we can go. – he said. – If we go a step there, we will get picked up on the radar. And Santa does not want it. - Understandable. – Ostar knew what secrecy is quite well. - Shall we go back? – Santa asked, firing up the snowmobile. - If it will be as fast as we got here, sure. – Ostar laughed. – Of course. - Right away then! – they rode back to the North Pole. - That was fun! – said Ostar while getting off the vehicle. - It sure was… Oh, what's that?... - Sir, as you ordered. – an elf came close with a ball of some sort, which he handed over to Santa. - Thank you, Fred. – Santa gave it to Ostar. – This will be a reminder of your stay. Look, there is me. – he pointed at the snow globe. – There's the elves, reindeer, and a Christmas tree right there. – The snowglobe featured everyone in Santa's home as well as the symbol of the holiday, a Christmas tree… Ostar walked down the long cop. Finally lowering his sight he saw her. - My lady, you are not supposed to walk these halls alone. – he said slowly. - Why shouldn't I, daddy? – she jumped into his hands. Both Ostar and Ursak hugged each other as daughter and father. – I missed you… - I missed you as well, dear. – he put her down and invited her in. – Come, let me show you something. – Ursak'Iran walked over to his table. Ostar followed in. – I brought you a gift… from the Valian capital. – Ursak took out a flower pot. – This is a branch of Ulrashan. Wa was generous with gifts, so I decided to give this to you. - Isn't Ulrashan a Valian capital? - It is. And now, you have a piece of it. – Ursak sat near Ostar. – Take good care of it. One day it will grow into a tree. – he looked at how Ostar stared at it with all her childish curiosity. - What does the name mean? – Ostar touched leaves of the tree. - Ulrash means glory in valian. And han is tree. – Ursak grabbed the pot. – Let's carry it to your room, shall we? - Yes, dad! - Ostar? – Santa was staring at her, confused. – Ostar… - Huh, what? – Ostar woke up from her flashback. – Sorry, just had an interesting thought.. - Oh, well you just kind of phased out there… Come… - he invited her to join him. Ostar hid the snow globe into her pocket and went after him. - What's next? – she caught up to Claus. - Something you wanted. Tools. – they entered a large circular room. It had many different blacksmith instruments. – You said you needed access. Here. - Thank you. – Ostar walked towards what she was offered. – Hmmm. – she examined the hammer. – I don't know if this will do… The hilt seems too weak… - she took it in her hands. – It's also off balance. - You seem like an expert in this. I thought you were a warrior. – Santa said. - I am. Templar training has obligatory blacksmith education. A templar must be able to repair their equipment out in the field with what little tools they can find. – Ostar expertly juggled the hammer. – I can do it. - So a hammer is all that… - I can do all the repairs with a hammer, yes. – she put it down. - Don't you need any help? I can offer you an army of helpers. - Thank you, but all the help I may need from them is to carry all the things I want to repair here. - I will order them to. – Santa walked out, as Ostar went around looking at other things Santa had there. - Hmmmm. – she pondered, looking at the tools. - Miss Iran? – the elves carried a set of armor. Templar plate armor. - Leave it here, I will start in a moment. – she waited until all the elves were out of there. – Phew, let us begin with… - she grabbedle would forgive her. She would tell of her misadventures… Ostar put the wrist plate into the water to wash the marks off. She needs to start anew. - Kadera doore. Kadera daro… - she started singing her favorite song from childhood and began repairing her armor. - Ostar! – Santa walked in, dressed in a colorful sweater. - Yes? – she looked at him while bashing her dagger with the hammer. Kartian metal takes a while to bend, but it is possible to do with the hammer alone. - We are having a dinner there, do you mind joining. You have been here for hours. - Yet the result is visible. – she pointed at her newly polished templar armor. She put the hammer down. – I will join you. – she bowed. - Good. So, it is in the main hall. – they walked there. – Do kartians dance? - Yes, but traditional dances are quite difficult. I don't think I know perfectly. - I thought you, as a templar, would know something. - Yes, our fighting style are kind of like dances but they aren't really… - So a dance should be natural for you. - I… I don't know, haven't tried. Why are you asking? - Because of this. – Santa invited her into the giant hall. - Wasn't it all stuffed with various machinery? – she looked at the elves sitting in front of the tables and having a meal. - It was. Elves are quick with carrying things around. - They sure are. - Sir… Miss… - an elf bowed. – Everything is ready. - Good. Let the party commence! – suddenly from the ceiling fell down several disco balls and the party atmosphere was created. Elves jumped away from the tables and started dancing. Santa stood there, giving her a hand. – Want to dance? The music was… overwhelming for Ostar. She did not like it, but to show respect of the culture she did not react to it much. - I… What?... How? – she was grabbed by the old man and pulled closer. - Just shake a little. This is easy. – Santa held her. – Just copy what I am doing. – he did a few dancing moves. - This is… awkward… this is awkwardly… easy… - Awkward? - Yes. Our dances are much more complex than… this! - Well, can you show me one then? Just for reference? - Uhhh… - Ostar felt awkwarder than ever. – I… I… - she glanced at the crowd of elves. – I don't want anyone to get hurt. The dances involve… partners… - Well, I can be your partner. – Santa said. - No, I would rather do it with a kartian than you. - Okay then… Santa took Ostar out to a mall. He sat on the chair and invited kids to sit on his lap. They would tell him what they want as a present. Ostar was standing nearby in a more friendly disguise than her usual. - Mom, look, Santa. – a little girl run up to him. Her mother stood there and smiled as her child ran to the old man. - Don't sit too long, darling. – the mother was happy for her. Mother. Ostar did not know her own mother. Just like most kartians. She always felt lonely without her… Ostar stood before a statue. It was a woman with long hair, wearing templar armor. She was silently gazing at it. - Galera'Iran. – a voice startled her out of nowhere. – High Templar of the Kartikere. Second in command… - And my mother… - Ostar finished. – How did you sneak on me, Malix? - As you can see, easily enough. – Malix'Rian, templar's technician approached her, his prosthetic leg making a lot of noise. – She was a kind soul. - You… you knew her? - As the templar's technician I have to be in touch with everyone. Yes, I knew her. – technician's only eye twitched slightly. – She was everyone's friend. - Yet I know nothing. I never seen her in person other than this statue. - Yes. Only thing left is memory of her and this statue. – Ostar looked closely at the technician. Half of his face was covered with a metal mask as he was missing an eye. His other eye, and hair were green. His whole body was missing a leg, a finger, and had a few wounds all over his torso, all covered with metallic parts. It was unknown what did he do to himself to be alive. - Interesting fact, your father's decision on it was controversial… - Why? – Ostar asked him. - Either a well known hero of war, or a templar commander gets a statue. – Malix looked at Ostar with his cold prosthetic eye. – She was technically neither. – Ostar looked at him, angry. – Not entirely. She was a hero, but not as close as Ulaan. She was also second in command… - Why are you here? – Ostar stood there furious at Malix. - I… I am sorry Lady Iran. I… my mind isn't as good as it was before. – he bowed before her. – Forgive me for that. - It is fine. – Ostar's eyes teared up as she turned around. – Leave me. – she sat on the floor and cried. Malix stood there for a second, confused. He took a few steps forward and tried to comfort her, putting his hand on her shoulder. - I said leave me! – Ostar shoved him away from herself. - As you demand… Lady Iran… - Hey, Ostar, how are you liking it? – Santa asked her, immediately putting her out of trance. - Y-yes. – she looked at her surroundings. – It is fun. - Alright. - Santa looked quizically at her. – Are you okay? - Yes, I'm fine. – she wanted to cry but resisted the urge. - Oh, look. Old farty man Santa! – a few thugs approached the chair with him. – Hey, Santa! Okay, you recording? – one of them took out a phone and started recording. – Alright, old man, wheres my-… - Ostar grabbed him by his neck and lifted up. - You really need some manners, but you know, I am too tired for this. Just leave. – she said, putting him down. - What? Are you joking? Hey, come back. – he ran after her and grabbed her by her hood. He pulled it revealing her long forehead and red hair. – Jesus, what? – Ostar quickly put the hood back on and cracked her knuckles. - Well, time for manners then. – she walked over to the guy with the phone and took it. She dug her claws into it, making it useless. The two thugs stood there for a second and ran away. – Phew. - Thanks, but was it really worth it? - You wanted to get a beating from them? - Well, no but maybe there was another way? - Maybe… but I will call it self-defensel… - Dad! Santa! – a boy said. - Ugh, John, you are too old for this, let's go. - But I want to go there. Please. - No, you are not going there! – his father took his hand and-... - Sir, why don't you let your kid speak to Santa? – Ostar blocked his way. She gently took tha man's hand. – Let his speak. - Because he is too old for this… - he tried to pull his hand out of her grip. - I insist. – Ostar tightened her grasp on the man's hand. - Oh… Okay. Go. – the man looked at Ostar with a bit of shock. She released him. She walked back. It wasn't the first time she encountered a father that didn't let his child do what they wanted… - Hello, Ostar. – Ursak walked into his room, Ostar waiting him on a chair. – What did you need to tell me? - Father, I am going to fight on Ratokere. – she said excitedly. – I am going to become a templar just like you. Ursak's face showed… confusion. He walked over to the window, silently. - Isn't it great? I am going to be out there with you more… Dad?... – Ostar was nervous. Ursak looked at her, silent. He looked out of the window, now sad. - I am sorry, Ostar… I won't allow it… - the leader of the templars was grim now. - Wh-what?... - I am really sorry, but no. – he walked to a wall. – I want you to be protected. I don't want you to die! - What? – Ostar cried. - I don't want another funeral... You are everything I have since your mother died... – Ursak stepped closer to her. – Ever since I held you in my hands that day, I knew, I knew I cannot allow you to be a templar. I am not taking chances! Ostar sobbed. - I know you always wanted to become one, dear. I am sorry I crushed your dream so late, but… it had to be done at some point. Ostar stood up. - Why do you think I will die as a templar? – her face was in tears. – Why? - Look around! Galadrian invasions kill millions! Entire cities fall to dusy because of them! I do not want to see you beside all of the templars that were brutally murdered by those fiends. - Yes? Well you won't see me then! – Ostar screamed. She stormed out of the room and accidentally walked into one of the lower caste templars waiting at the door. – I… Sorry, eh… Eliz'Orian. – she looked down at her name tag. - It's nothing Lady Iran… - she looked at Ostar with… pity. – If you need to talk, you can come to my room… - You heard it all!? – Ostar was angry. - It was hard to miss on it while you were yelling. – Eliz walked into Ursak's room. - You are looking so concerned. Remembered something? - Yes, but that's nothing. – Ostar swept away that memory. - Good, we will head back now. How about you decorate a tree. - Decorate? – she looked confused. - Yes. I am giving you all the honors. – Santa smiled at her. - Thank you. - Here. – they were back at the North Pole. Santa showed her the Christmas tree. - This is… - Quite a bit, isn't it? - This is doable… - Ostar looked at the mountain of decorations. - You sure? - Yeah. – she grabbed a few baubles and hung them on the tree. – it is big but I can handle it. – She took out her chrystaline bracer and grabbed a bauble with her blade. Carefully taking it up, she hung it up on the top. – See? Doable. - I will leave you with this, then. – Santa went out. – I need to prepare for the night. Actually, this is The Night. See you in um… See you soon! - Sure. – Ostar was happy with this. – Kadera doore, kadera daro… Ostar looked up at her accomplishment. The tree was singlehandedly decorated by her. She felt pride for it. Even though the tree was five times as tall as her, she did it. Santa came in, huffing. - Woah… - he looked at the tree. – Nice work. Ehhh. You asked help, right? - No. All by myself. - Probably didn't realise a whole day has passed… - Ostar's jaw fell down. – Oh well, that doesn't matter. – Santa took her hand. – I have to show something to you. You were feeling quite sad the at the mall, so… I pulled some strings and… well you can see it for yourself. Ostar went into the hall and saw him. Ursak. Her father. - Orte? – she was so surprised she spoke in kartian. - Ostar. – he came closer to her and hugged her. She hugged back. - What? How? – she turned to Santa. - Well you were sad, so I pulled my connections a little bit... - Why him? - Because you missed him. And you cannot hide it from the All-father. – he blinked at her with his left eye. - Thank you. – She hugged Ursak tightly. – I am so sorry for what I've done to you… - tears escaped her eyes. – Forgive me. - No, you should forgive me. I did not think you would be strong enough. But you were. This man told me of your courage. – Ursak said. – I want you to forgive for not letting you become a templar back then. Even though you did become, I shouldn't have hurt you. - I forgive you. – she cried of happiness. - I will let you have a moment on your own. – Santa went away. - Yes. – both Irans said at the same time. They laughed at that. An initiate walked into the arena. She was wearing templar armor. Her goal was to beat her final challenge before becoming a lower caste templar. Ursak'Iran. - Ah, Otara'Sora. – he bowed. – Your mentor expressed your high skill. - I'm not Otara'Sora… - she said. - But it says so on the name tag… - Ursak was confused. – Who are you? - You cannot guess that I am your daughter?! – she ripped the name tag, revealing her true identity. Ostar'Iran. - What?! – Ursak was shocked. - All those 40 cycles it was me. And now I am here to take what I want. – she grasped her weapon, ready. - You knew it? – Ursak looked at Eliz'Orian in the audience. She just shrugged. – Do you even imagine how much I grieved when you disappeared!? – he took up arms and charged at her. – Do you know how much I sacrificed to find you?! - It hurt me to do so but it had to be done this way! – she parried each attack masterfully. – I had to do this for my dream! I took your words as a spit to my face! - Do you know how much it hurt me to tell that!? - Do you know how much it hurt ME to hear that?! – Ostar went into counterattack. – You never believed in me! - And you lied to me! – used his spear to get Ostar off balance so she fell down. – You are not going to become a templar! - I did too much to surrender halfway through! – Ostar with a leg sweep knocked Ursak down. She jumped on him and started punching him in the face. – All… I wanted… was to be… a good… daughter!... – she stopped and looked at other templars watching. Ursak shoved her off himself. He silently stood up. Looking at others he went to the exit. - Let your fate be decided by them. I vote against it. – he left the arena. Silence loomed for seemingly hours. Ostar slowly stood up, her body aching. - Even though she lied… She never broke the code… - Eliz, her mentor broke the silence. – Let us not look at the inner affairs of the Irans. She showed her skill, courage and strenght. I say she is worthy. - True. Though the fact of this incident is outrageuos, she has shown worth of a position of a templar. - She trained under your wing well, Eliz. I say yes. - Yes. - We are in no power to judge their relationship. Yes. - If she gets punishment for what she did to Ursak, yes. Soon everyone agreed to take Ostar in. This was not a happy day, nor was it a sad one. - I… I am so happy we worked it out… - said Ostar. Ursak smiled at her. - I believe I must go. - Go? Where? - Back home on Kartia. Were you expecting me to tell you to come with me? - Y-yes… - Ostar was a little bit confused. - Ah, Ostar. My naughty daughter. – he playfully hit her on the forehead. - I decided to change. Now you decide for yourself. A bit late… - Yeah. – this was uneasy. - But you have a right to decide. - I will… - Ostar pondered. Does she want to travel more? Or does she want to go back? See her?... – I will remain here. - Well that is settled, then… - Ursak went out of the hall. - Ummm… One last question… Is Eliz alright? Ursak turned around and smiled to her. - Yes she is fine. Why are you asking? - N-nothing… - Alrighty! – Santa crossed his arms. – Here we are. You are going to leave the North Pole soon. Better say goodbye to everyone. Every elf the was lined up in a queue to personally say goodbye to Ostar, some even giving small souvenirs to enjoy. - This is going to take forever… - Santa said. - I don't mind. - Well you didn't mind spending whole day on my tree, that is an achievement though. – he remarked. - Kartians are known for stubborness sometimes. – she giggled, while hugging an elf. - Ugh, this is taking too long. – Santa stood up and took Ostar' hand. – Alright just wave at her, nothing to worry about. Elves waved at Ostar and yelled goodbyes at her. Some souvenirs flew her way as well. - Alright, Max, let's go. – the sleigh took off. – Enjoyed your time? - Oh, I sure did. – she replied. – It wasn't bad at all. - It's good that you liked it. There will be good memories of it. - Oh I'm sure there will be. – Ostar said. - Ready to assume the character of Ebonhelm again? - Oh, it's not really a separate character. It is me. - Ah, so it's just clothes? - Pretty much. – Ostar breathed in deeply. – There are still places to go in this world. - Oh yes there are. – Santa told her. – Oh, look. We are nearly there. - Where are you dropping me? - Where you were picked up. Near the hotel. - Oh. - You get to go from there. The sleigh stopped on the road. It was the same hotel, just as that evening. - Alrighty then. – Santa spread his arms for a hug. Ostar hugged him. – Stay safe, I will check articles for you. - I will. – she turned to Max. – Sorry for hurting you back then. - No problem, miss. – Max took her hand and kissed it. - Ew. Um, okay. Ostar jumped down. Her belongings strapled to the sidecar of her bike. Ghatti was purring and sleeping there too. - Farewell then, Ostar! – the reindeers dashed forward and so did the sleigh - Have a good luck yourself! – she watched as the sleigh vanished into a rainbow in the distance. She sat on her bike. – Let's get back to business. – she turned the engine on and rode away to a new adventure.